Tender Moments
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: TOTAL SLASH. It's for the 'Cookbook' Challenge. Black Canary gives Artemis dance lessons. ONE-SHOT. SLASH ALL THE WAY.


[ I don't own YJ ((or the song))~ This is the 'Official Cookbook…' Challenge for Grim Lullaby. My recipe. (Grease dance floor with dim lights. Place 1 Canary and 1 Artemis on top and let bake for 20 minutes. Remove from oven and sprinkle a jealous M'gann on top. Chill slowly.) Let's see what I can cook up with that recipe. I plan on following it…XD. Oh yes, and a NOTE: THIS IS SLASH! ALL THE WAY!]

It had been Black Canary's idea that they should learn other skills then just fighting and escaping people. Sure, the female trainer could toss the heaviest of the Young Justice group members but she had other plans for them to learn. Their 'mingling with society' skills. She got left with the things the Red Tornado didn't want to touch on. She brushed a strand of silk blonde hair out of her eyes to study the group before her. Kaldur/Aqualad, Robin, Wally/Kidflash, Conner/Superboy, Artemis, and Miss. Martian/M'gann. She planted her hands on her slim hips, taking time to really look at them.

"Well team…Today we're going to learn something new," she announced. M'gann was the only one who appeared really excited about that prospect. Conner was scowling, Robin was expressionless, Artemis looked pissed, Wally looked beyond bored, and Kaldur kept a respectful look on his face of mild interest. She could see where this was heading. "…Dance skills-"

"I already know how to dance," Robin muttered under his breath, sunglasses hiding the eye roll. They all wore civilian clothes. M'gann cheered excitedly.

"Then you'll have no problem pairing with Artemis," the Canary replied tartly with a light smile. Robin's face flushed along with Artemis's.

"I…don't dance," Artemis mumbled out. Canary's smile widened as the others glanced at each other.

"There's a lot more to dancing then just…how shall I put this…shaking your limbs," Canary slowly said, she beckoned for Kaldur to join her. Wally muttered something that the Canary missed but not Kaldur, who instantly blushed madly. Canary's eyebrow rose a fraction but said nothing as Kaldur joined her at her side. "As you will get older…You may find yourself in a position where you must mingle…and partake in casual dances…" She held out a hand for Kaldur's and placed one on her hip. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as the usual calm Kaldur appeared even more flustered than usual. "one two three…" She told him," Follow my lead…" She moved and surprisingly enough he caught on pretty quickly to it. "one two three…very good Kaldur." She released him.

"Thank you," he told her politely.

"Well, Kaldur's proved he's got this down pack…each of you must demonstrate to me that you can do this…It's simple enough…Conner with M'gann…Wally with Robin…and Artemis, with me," the Canary said, knowing already that the green huntress was going to require a little extra help. She was right. Artemis didn't seem to be getting the hang of this. She dismissed everyone else. "Alright…"

"I don't dance," Artemis snapped irritably, hands on her hips," I don't see why I even have to learn. I won't be 'mingling' in fancy parties…I'll be out there-" she made a wide hand gesture,"-chasing bad guys." Black Canary mimicked her position, hands on her hips as she gave the younger girl a disproving look. "Sue me."

"Dancing…isn't all about…entertainment?" Canary questioned aloud, walking around Artemis. She stepped up behind the younger girl, sliding her arms between the openings of the other ones. A snap of her fingers and music started. A peppy club mix. It was that new song by Brittany Spears 'Hold it Against me'. "It's easier to dance to music…Just…focus on your body…Do what…feels right." Canary murmured into the younger girl's ear, taking pleasure in the way Artemis seemed to shiver against her.

Hey over therePlease forgive meIf I'm coming on too strongHate to stareBut you're winningAnd they're playing my favorite song

So come hereA little closerWanna whisper in your earMake It clearLittle questionWanna know just how you feel

She slowly wiggled her hips from side to side, making Artemis copy her. Her hips grinding against the younger girl's. She twirled Artemis around. The younger girl's face was flushed with deep heat. "It's…an art of…seduction…You should be able to 'seduce' your partner…" Canary spoke in a low voice, continuing to move the younger girl with her in demonstration," Into doing anything…" The music picked up rhythm as did Canary's body.

If I said my heart was beating loudIf we could escape the crowd somehowIf I said I want your body nowWould you hold it against meCause you feel like paradiseI need a vacation tonightSo if I said I want your body nowWould you hold it against me

She noted with some satisfaction that Artemis seemed to be getting it, then their lips were touching. This wasn't part of what Canary had meant. Yes, she was bi-sexual. She hadn't quite realized that the younger girl would be curious. Though, they had all reached that age hadn't they? Canary deepened the kiss, uncertain if the younger girl really meant to continue this. Canary's arms circled the younger girl's hips, fingers trailing lightly against Artemis's buttocks. Her tongue teased the younger girl's into getting a response. Artemis let out a small whimper, her hands on Canary's hips, fingernails dig in reflexively. One of Canaries brows rose again.

Hey You might thinkThat I'm crazyBut you know I'm just your typeI'mma be a little hazyBut you just cannot denyThere's a spark in between usWhen we're dancing on the floorI want moreWanna see ItSo I'm asking you tonight

"I'm sorry," Artemis said quickly, disengaging from the Canary. She couldn't have possibly been any redder than she was. Canary smiled knowingly at her.

"I'm alright," she said quietly, in case the younger one was apologizing for the nails in her side. It hadn't been all that bad. The younger girl looked embarrassed to say the least. "besides…it is only natural to be curious about these things…" The sound of something bumping the wall caught Black Canary's attention. She glanced over and met the eyes of M'gann. The other girl looked sick, tears welling up in her eyes. Ah…This could be awkward. She could see the raw emotions etched over the other girl's face. Hurt…confusion…jealousy…envy. Artemis went to whirl around but Canary stopped her, giving M'gann time to slip out of the room. Eh, Canary would have to make it up to the martian girl later. Girls at this age were tender, and just right for the picking. Her lips locked with the younger girl's again, who was slow at the start but responded well to Canary's guidance. She was an excellent mentor after well.

If I said my heart was beating loudIf we could escape the crowd somehowIf I said I want your body nowWould you hold it against meCause you feel like paradiseAnd I need a vacation tonightSo if I said I want your body nowWould you hold it against me

[And if you stomached that…Yeah…I'm weird…Definitely…This didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to…I don't know…I can't really work with M'gann…ew….And, I'm sorry for all you die-hard fans of Black Canary…I don't know TOO much about her…XD…This is me asking for a review or two~]


End file.
